Justice System
The Justice System is a system that was introduced as part of Update 6 of . This system allows the Vestige to steal from vendors and kill random non-playable characters and includes the ability for players to hunt outlaws.The Road Ahead - December 4 If an outlaw is arrested by a guard and they willingly clear their bounty, all their unlaundered items will be seized. If the outlaw is killed by a guard or an enforcer, the gold worth the bounty and unlaundered items will be subtracted from the Vestige’s inventory. If the gold carried by the Vestige is not enough to clear the bounty, the remaining amount of gold will remain as a bounty. Crimes Crimes include: *Assault *Murder *Resisting Arrest *Killing livestock *Theft *Trespassing *Pickpocketing *Fleeing from a guard *Smuggling contraband *Using certain Necromancer skills If the Vestige attacks or kills a character or creature outlined with white color, they will receive a bounty. Attacking characters and creatures outlined with yellow or red color is not considered a crime, so the player will not receive a bounty even if they kill them. Infamy levels *Upstanding – Default level, no bounty or heat and guards will not arrest the Vestige. *Disreputable – Guards will generally ignore the Vestige unless they walk right up to them. *Notorious – Guards will give chase to the Vestige on sight. *Fugitive from Justice – Guards will attack Vestige on sight. The Vestige will be given three options if approached by a guard: *Clear the bounty. *Ask for clemency (only available with the Thieves Guild Clemency passive perk). *Flee from the guard. This action will further increase the bounty.What are the consequences of criminal actions in ESO? The Vestige will have the following dialogue options with guards: Pay Here's <#> gold Clear my bounty. Clemency I have powerful friends. My bounty has already been covered. in <#> sec I won't pay the bounty. Additional effects of acquiring a bounty Merchants outside outlaws refuges will refuse offering their services to the Vestige. Useful skills Legerdemain, Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood skill trees are focused on reducing the negative effects of criminal activities. Some of the most useful skill regarding bounties are: *Kickback, Legerdemain: Reduces bounties willingly to pay to guards and fences by a certain amount. *Swiftly Forgotten, Thieves Guild: Bounty and heat is decreased by a certain amount after some time. *Clemency, Thieves Guild skill tree: When a guard accosts the Vestige, they may use Clemency once per day. If used, the guard will not arrest them or take their money and stolen goods. Additionally, guards will not attempt to accost them for one minute after they use Clemency unless they commit another crime. *Scales of Pitiless Justice, Dark Brotherhood: Bounty and Heat resulting from a witnessed Murder or Assault is reduced by a certain amount. Canceled content *Player characters, called enforcers, were able to hunt down player characters with a bounty on them, which can result in a battle. See also *Bounty *Crime *Outlaws Refuge *Guards ja:Justice System Category:Online: Game Terms Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Laws